Five Senses: Inou Masumi and Mogami Souta
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Boukenger] Five senses, two adventurers, a whole lot of yaoi. [Masumi X Souta, other pairings will be listed as the story continues]
1. Sound

Disclaimer: Boukenger is not mine

Notes: I'm trying something a little different. I write for a lot of theme challenge sites, but since they've all been one-shots so far I've posted them seperately. This time, however, I'm going to post all the Masumi X Souta fics I write for the 5 senses comm on LiveJournal as one fic, updating as I keep going. This particular challenge only has five themes, so don't worry, it won't be too long. :) They will all be one-shots, although once I'm done I may tweak the order they're presented to make up a sort of plot. The rating for the fics in general right now is K, but it may go up to T (but probably not M) as I continue, just so you know. Anyways, on to the fic!

_--_

_Will you wake up already?_

The voice was too far away to recognize, but there was definitely a familiar quality behind it. But as curious as Souta was to find out who was speaking to him, he also hurt all over and had never been so exhausted in his life. He just... wanted to sleep...

_Listen to me for once, damn it! **Wake up!**_

It was the sudden, near blind panic in the voice that snapped him out of it. The idea of somebody being that worried over him piqued his interest enough that the pain didn't seem as bad as before. He could now feel someone holding him in their arms. Okay, now he had to know who the concerned person in question was. It took every bit of strength he had left, but he opened his eyes.

Mogami Souta hadn't exactly led a virtuous life, but he knew there were people who would take care of him if he fell in battle, and hover over him in relief when he woke up. He just hadn't expected one of those people to be Inou Masumi.

"Well... who would've thought an ex-thief could hold me so tenderly?"

Masumi **must've** been worried, because it took him a second longer than usual to get out an angry "I wasn't a thief!"... although the relief was still there.

Souta made a mental note to tease him about it later.


	2. Smell

Disclaimer: Boukenger is not mine

Notes: Spoilers for up to Task 21. If you know who Eiji is and what he becomes, you can read this.

--

There were a lot of things Masumi hated about Souta. His smugness, his insistence on calling him a thief, the way he couldn't stop his face from heating up whenever the former spy smiled at him. But what topped everything else was the perfume he wore every. single. God damned. day.

It had gotten to where Masumi could smell him coming from a meter away. He was starting to wonder if he bathed in the stuff (and that was a mental image he would never be truly rid of). He had tried complaining, quite vocally, but all it'd gotten him was a "No, try it, you'll like it!" and half the bottle sprayed in his face.

So he was going to have to do something a little more extreme.

It'd taken some serious cajoling, but he convinced Eiji to give him another eggplant. A few minutes with a blender and food dye later, he was ready to exact his revenge.

"Let's see how you like smelling like a vegetable garden," he smirked as he poured the liquified eggplant into the empty perfume bottle.

Things were going to smell a lot sweeter from now on.


	3. Taste

Disclaimer: Boukenger is not mine

--

"Why would I be angry?" Natsuki smiled at Souta as she poured hot chocolate into two mugs. She handed Souta one and then proceeded to down half of hers. "I'm happy for you and Masumi. Any reason why I wouldn't be?"

Relieved, Souta slumped in his seat, the weight he'd been carrying since the whole thing began finally beginning to lift. "You and Masumi were close even before you joining SGS. He's the first friend you remember having. I figured you at least have the right to know."

Natsuki finished the rest of her hot chocolate in one gulp. "You're right, I do care about him a lot. But to perfectly honest," she leaned over the table and even though they were the only people in the room lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's not the easiest person to live with, ya know?"

"Trust me, I've noticed." He couldn't think of one person at SGS who hadn't been on the receiving end of one of Masumi's infamous tantrums-- although he was guessing he was the only one who found them endearing. Still, finding Masumi and his temper endearing didn't mean he'd planned for them to start sharing a bed (among other pieces of furniture). It'd just happened. Three times. That week. It was about then that he realized Natsuki needed to know, because the way things were going now she'd find out in a more... graphic way.

"So cheer up already, Sou Sou Souta!" Natsuki must have noticed his brooding, because she was skipping over to his side of the table, placing her hands on his shoulders. "At least finish your drink before it gets cold!"

Not wanting to disappoint her, he took a sip, savoring the taste.

"See, telling me wasn't that hard, was it? Now all you have to do is tell Masumi that I know about you two and we'll be set!"

There was a pause as the reality of what she had suggested sunk in.

"Natsuki-chan..."

"Already on it," she replied as she headed to the kitchen cabinet. "We're gonna need more cocoa."


End file.
